otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sirias
Growing Up Sirias was born on March 16, 3981 to Zachariah and Damiana Thorn in the underwater city of Lazurus, on Earth. Zachariah and Damiana shared the classic military ‘husband-wife’ relationship; Zachariah was an enlisted officer aboard the UFCV Miyamoto, while Damiana was a part-time waitress and stay at home wife/mother. During the time in which Damiana was around to raise Sirias, she was a decent child, if not a bit on the ‘spunky’ side. With the lack of a real family structure as her mother usually working and her father almost always out in space when he didn’t have the rare chance of getting leave, Sirias was did a decent job looking after herself when she became old enough. This ‘spunkiness’ about she soon turned into ‘rambunctious’, ‘energetic’, and finally ‘trouble-maker’. She caused her fair share of hijinks during her schooling, which after time started to turn into downright roguishness. She seemed to do rather well in school, despite having skiped class on an almost weekly basis, deciding better to spend time in the city in poolhalls and other teen haunts. This may be in part that there was a controversy over whether or not her and a few friends manages to hack into the school’s computer bank and alter their grades, but after a short investigation, this was neither confirmed or denied due to lack of evidence. Needless to say her father was not exactly pleased about this when he heard the news. May have been a small blessing since Sirias always hated the fact that she was stuck inside a giant reversed fishbowl, and would at least like the opportunity to see the rest of Earth, despite how damaged it still is. This restlessness is most likely the result of her behaviour, so in a sense she was going stir crazy. Her father gave her an option out; either join military when she became eighteen, or be sent to a highly strict women’s peremptory college. Given that choice, Sirias figured her time would be better spent in the Union Fleet so she joined up as soon as she could. Military Life left|thumb|Sirias on leave at Quaquan Fleet Academy made life so much more interesting for Sirias, to which she found out she had two favorite subjects; courses about fighter pilot training and Fleet weaponry (and all that implies). She strived to become a fighter pilot, but when she realized that she would only be a mediocre pilot at best, she found that her ability to work and understand personal firearms along with large ship-based weaponry she excelled in, so half-way through her training she switched to Tactical knowledge. About a year later she graduated with the rest of her class, earning high marks in personal armaments, ship gunnery, ship to ship combat, and general tactical knowledge. Her first of two stations of service was aboard the UFCV Damascus, starting as an Ensign working the ship’s turrets before showing her reliability and steadfastness in combat, usually refusing to leave her turret post, or when she absolutley had to, made sure no other crewmember was left behind, which sometimes earned her the ire of her commanders. It also earned her promotions for dedicated duty throughout her career until she was the chief gunner aboard the Damascus, earning herself the rank of Lieutenant. Continued and dedicated service to the Fleet continued even though she had a tendency of disagreeing with her superior, if only to show another option to them, it was never meant in defiance. And in 4008, it earned her a bridge station and the rank of Lieutenant Commander as the UFCV Versailles’s Weapon and Tactical officer under the command of Captain Lorenzo Clement. =Badges= JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 13 category:OtherSpace: Millennium Characters category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Millennium Soldiers category:Millennium Solans Category:Gideon_Web